


Henry Fitzroy, vampire and Bastard Prince

by delorita



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I did this four years ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Fitzroy, vampire and Bastard Prince

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000c6kep/) |  **yummy yummy yummy**  
One of my i mmortal beloveds...  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
